Information display devices are being made to accommodate disabled persons. For example, text-to-speech converting systems and robotics based book manipulating devices are intended to assist operators who have problems physically handling such devices, such as books, electronic books, portable document readers and hand-held devices. Unfortunately, these devices cannot accommodate all of the different types of disabilities an operator may have. Additionally, these devices are often quite expensive.
For instance, dyslexics may have difficulty making eye movements (i.e., saccadic jumps) and focusing on information displayed using conventional methods and devices. Devices that display information using various dynamic display techniques have provided some relief for these people, although they may not provide a complete and inexpensive solution. Since dynamic display techniques can involve rapidly displaying information in unusual formats and at varying display rates, it becomes increasingly necessary for operators to quickly make subtle adjustments for changing the rate text is displayed, the manner in which the text is displayed (e.g., text color, font size, etc.), finding different sections of displayed text, or re-displaying portions of text, for example. Those with impaired motor skills having diminished or limited physical coordination could experience difficulties handling small device controls (e.g., switches, joysticks, buttons, etc.) typically used for making such fine adjustments.